cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Kiba
"Shion Kiba" is one of the main characters of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G. His vanguard circle is blue. Personality Shion's personality is basically the opposite of Chrono's, he is shown to be friendly, calmed, is polite with others, smiles most of the time, and also has much better social skills than Chrono. He appears to be very selfless as he offered Chrono to take the Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" card and win a quest despite him being the one that got it first. However, he has shown that his outward appearance can be a facade, as evident when he stated that he was furious about his loss to Chrono despite showing an outward smile. Despite his wealthy life, Shion doesn't act spoiled, he seems to view himself as normal and prefers to work hard to achieve his goals. He has a strong pride, when he finds a goal, he won't stop trying until he achieves it. According to Iwakura (the Kiba family butler), he rarely changes his plans. After joining a night party at Card Capital 2, Shion seems to be getting along better with Tokoha and Chrono, however he is jealous that Chrono had accomplished so much so quickly and aims to surpass him. Shion is unaware of how fortunate he is, and it came as a surprise when Chrono told him that most people didn't have auction-worthy items like antiques and sculptures. History Anime Shion's first appearances are minor, he is first seen at Card Capital 2 when he notices Chrono is fighting against Kamui. The next day when he was returning home he notices Chrono competing against Team Trinity Dragon to climb a tree which he jokingly comments to himself. Shion's first major role is in episode 4 when he takes the same quest as Chrono: recovering a kid's Dungaree "Unlimited" that he left at his grandmother's house. Chrono struggles with the quest because as usual he intimidates Reiko and ends doing chores for her while Shion politely explains her the situation and obtains the card. Shion allows Chrono to take the card as he had come for it first but Chrono refuses because he considered it as pity so they cardfight for it. Though Chrono wins the fight, Shion enjoyed fighting against Gear Chronicle, but he still mentioned being upset about losing. Shion is next seen on the cleaning crew of his school. When Chrono noticed him, they began cleaning more feverishly, presumably making a competition out of it. Tokoha approached them and informed them about the FIVA Vanguard Quiz Tournament, which Shion entered. Shion answered all of the questions correctly in the first round, but didn't do nearly as well in the second due to girls arguing over who would lend him the various items he was supposed to fetch. In the middle of the second round, the girls ran over Ryota, who resignedly told Shion that he was frustrated about always losing. Shion told Ryota to never quit, remembering the words that his Butler told him in his childhood. At the end of the final round, Shion fell off the rock wall in the obstacle course, which would have cost him the championship if Chrono hadn't lent a helping hand. Thanks to Chrono's aid, Shion wins the tournament by a fingertip. When Jaime Alcaraz came to town, he challenged Shion to a race. Despite Shion being in a limousine and Jaime being in a rickshaw, Jaime won. Shion watched the match between Chrono and Jaime, and was jealous of Chrono when he came out on top in what was nothing short of a miracle. Shion was invited to a party at Card Capital 2, which was being held to celebrate Chrono's graduation to Grade 2. Shion was next seen at an unnamed card shop fighting various people, and Chrono was shocked at how much better Shion had gotten. One day, Shion attended a party in place of his father, where he bumped into his childhood friend, Yuya. Later Shion ran into Ryota again, who asked Shion to train him so he could defeat the masked ghost. Shion bumped into Yuya again at fencing practice, where the former was noticed by a professional scouter. On the way home, Shion was in his limo when Ryota suddenly called and told him the Masked Ghost had been sighted. Shion arrived in time to see the Masked Ghost taking someone's avatar. Shion gave chase, but the Masked Ghost got away. In the middle of Shion's audition for the Fencing Pro League, he received a text saying that Ryota was in trouble, and had to abandon the audition to go help. Shion arrived to find the Masked Ghost standing over Ryota, forcing the latter to beg for his avatar. Shion challenged the Masked Ghost to a cardfight with the various cards the masked ghost won on the line. Since the Masked Ghost had won 12 cards, he decided that Shion should play with 12 triggers missing from his deck. Shion wasted two of the triggers early on and the Masked Ghost, who was revealed to be Yuya, managed to drive him into a corner using Legion. However, Shion managed to make a comeback by checking both of his remaining triggers in a single attack. After the fight, Yuya got away again. Deck Royal Paladin Shion uses a Royal Paladin deck focused on Blue Sky Knight, Altmile. Altmile has a Soul Saver Dragon-esque generation break which gives 5000 power to all his front row units during his turn. His ace is Divine Knight Of Flashing Flames, Samuil, which has the ability to deal his opponent's vanguard damage via its skill as long long as it doesn't bring him victory. Gallery Shion & Altmile (Anime-ED).png|Shion with Altmile in NEXT PHASE Shion & Altmile (Anime-ED2).png|Shion with Altmile in Flower Shion & Royal Paladin (Anime-ED).png|Shion with Royal Paladin units in NEXT PHASE Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-OP).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in Break It! Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-ED).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in NEXT PHASE Shion & Altmile.png| Shion with Blue Sky Knight, Altmile Chants * (JP): My passion and your sword together! Knight of Blue Heavens, Altomile! * (JP): Generation Zone...release! Soaring combo attack! I grasp the infinite future! Stride Generation! Battles Trivia *Among his fencing peers, he is known as 連撃のきこ王子 (Rengeki no Kiko Ouji), which means "Prince of Combo Attacks" for his quick continuous attack. * Shion shares an english voice actor with Maguroko Shido and Tasuku Ryuenji, characters from another anime by Bushiroad, Future Card Buddyfight. Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Royal Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters